Control apparatus which is operative in response to manipulation by a user is known from the like of WO 2015/177527 A1. WO 2015/177527 A1 discloses control apparatus comprising a resiliently deformable body. The control apparatus is configured to generate a control signal upon deformation of the resiliently deformable body by a user.
The present inventors have devised an alternative form of control apparatus which is operative in dependence on deformation of a resiliently deformable body by a user. It is an object for the present invention to provide an alternative form of control apparatus comprising a resiliently deformable body.